1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
In order to implement an image by a liquid crystal display, that is, in order to switch liquid crystals by an external electric field between transparent conductive glasses, the liquid crystals should be aligned in a predetermined direction at an interface between the liquid crystals and a transparent conductive glass electrode. The degree of uniformity of alignment of the liquid crystals is one of the most important factors in determining image quality of a liquid crystal display.
Examples of a known general method of aligning the liquid crystals include a rubbing method of applying a polymer layer such as polyimide on a substrate such as glass, and rubbing a surface in a predetermined direction using fibers such as nylon or polyester. However, when the fibers and the polymer layer are rubbed, fine dust or static electricity may occur, which may cause a serious problem when a liquid crystal panel is manufactured.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, a photoalignment method where anisotropy is induced on the polymer layer by radiation of light and the liquid crystals are arranged by using anisotropy, has been developed. Examples of a material usable in the photoalignment method include polymers containing a photofunctional group such as azobenzene, cumarine, imide, chalcone, and cinnamate, and in the polymers, a reaction such as photoisomerization, photocrosslinking, and photodecomposition, anisotropically occurs by radiation of polarized light. Thus, anisotropy is caused on the surface of the polymer to arrange the liquid crystals in one direction.
When the liquid crystals are aligned by photodecomposition, the liquid crystals are initially aligned, and then the alignment force is improved to implement more stable alignment, in view of reliability.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.